


Happy Birthday Ray

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Steelatom - Freeform, all the legends are technically in it, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Nate plans a surprise birthday party for Ray.





	Happy Birthday Ray

**Author's Note:**

> I got home from work and found out it's Ray's birthday in the comics. So, with an hour until midnight, I attempted to write a birthday fic for my beautiful gay son. I didn't finish before midnight but you know, time zones... Anyway I hope y'all enjoy.

Time was weird on the waverider. There weren't really hours or days. However, Gideon kept track about how long it had been since the Legends originally left aboard the ship. According to Gideon's calendar, today would be July 9, 2017. Ray Palmer's birthday.

Nate had been planning this for a while. The morning would start normal. Life on the waverider would be just like every other day. Nate would go to the lab at some point after noon to tell Ray he should take a break and get some food in his system. When they arriving in the dining room, Ray would have a surprise party awaiting him.

Nate had planned everything that would happen. Sara and Stein would take turns making sure Ray stayed in his lab, which wouldn't be too hard. The other legends would help Nate decorate.

Nate had streamers and balloons he planning on covering the room with. He would also have Gideon make them a three tier chocolate cherry cake, Ray's favorite. The candles would be lit and the only source of light when Ray entered. One table was reserved for presents. There would also be a table filled with board games and Nate had already made all the legends agree to play whatever Ray wanted. Then there would be a marathon of the original Star Wars trilogy (even though Indiana Jones is better). 

Nate wanted this day to be perfect. Ray deserves something good in his life. And at the end of all the celebration, Nate was hoping to tell Ray something. Well, confess would be more like it. If everything worked out Nate might just be receiving a gift as well.

***

Ray didn't say anything about his birthday at breakfast. He probably didn't even know it was his birthday, which would just make the surprise that much better.

When Ray finally finished breakfast and left the room, Nate scrambled out of his seat and immediately began barking orders. The dining room transformed quickly. Red and blue streamers and balloons covered the walls and ceiling. Ray's "It's my birthday!" crown sat on the table next to the cake. After hours of prep and making sure everything was just right, they were finally ready to light the candles and hide. 

Everything was in place, but Nate was nervous as he walked toward Ray's lab. Telling your best friend you're in love with him isn't that big a deal... right?

Nate arrived at the door and took a deep breath before entering. 

"Hey, Ray," Nate called out.

Ray looked up and immediately perked up.

"That rhymed," Ray giggled, like the huge fucking dork he is. God Nate hates him. 

"Yep, it does every time. Uh, I just came by to say you should probably take a break. Eat some food."

"Okay, mom," Ray responded, rolling his eyes.

Nate gave an unamused expression in return.

"Okay, okay, just let me finish this up real quick."

Nate knew 'real quick' would turn into hours of work if he didn't drag Ray away now.

"Nope, you're gonna get food now," Nate said, walking over to Ray and grabbing his arm. Ray resisted a little at first but when Nate didn't budge, he gave up and let Nate drag him out of the lab.

They walked to the dining room side by side. Every time their knuckles brushed Nate felt sparks fly, but kept up their banter.

They finally arrived at the dining room and Nate stepped aside.

"After you."

Ray entered, wondering why Gideon hadn't immediately turned on the lights. He was about to say something but was interrupted by-   
"Surprise!"

All the legends jumped out, with varying degrees of excitement. Ray looked absolutely stunned. He stared in awe at the decorations, the banner that read "Happy Birthday Ray." Nate thought he saw Ray tearing up a bit but didn't say anything. 

"Awww you guys," Ray said with his puppy dog expression. "This is so nice. This calls for a group hug!"

"No way haircut, I'm just here for the beer," Mick said.

Most of the legends dispersed, which Nate supposed was fair. They'd already done more to help than he ever expected. 

"You know, Nate planned this whole thing. If there's anyone you should thank with a hug it's him," Sara said before moving away as well. Before Nate could attempt to deny it he was met with a bear hug from Ray.

"Thank you so much," Ray breathed against Nate's hair.

"It was nothing buddy," Nate replied, patting Ray's back before pulling away. Ray seemed a little disappointed, but then noticed the present table and got excited again.

"Are those all for me?"

"Of course, I made everyone get you something."

Ray looked like he wanted to hug Nate again.

Everyone gathered around the main table to watch Ray open gifts. Nate had put the birthday crown on Ray's head, earning him a soft smile as they stood too close to each other. Jax had coughed, startling them apart.

Ray opened each gift with enthusiasm, looking genuinely grateful for every gift. Even Mick's, which was just a random wire he had probably stolen from Ray's lab anyway. At least it was something Ray could use, which was pretty damn thoughtful for Mick standards.

Nate's present was opened last. Nate had stressed over what to get Ray for months. He wanted something Ray would like that was actually sentimental. He racked his brain for the perfect gift idea, unable to come up with anything. He finally settled on a framed picture of the two of them. As Ray opened the present Nate began to worry again. Was it too cheesy? Too basic? Too sentimental? Not sentimental enough? Should he have stuck with the science socks he'd found?

Ray opened the box and a smile spread across his face. He looked up at Nate with what could only be described as adoration in his eyes. 

"Thank you. This is perfect."

"What is it?" Mick grunted, leaning over. When he saw what the gift was he leaned back in the chair and kicked his feet up, the Mick version of rolling your eyes. "Saps."

"I love it," Ray said, still smiling at Nate.

"I'm glad," Nate coughed awkwardly, aware of all the eyes on them. "How about cake?" Nate suggested.

***

Cake was a bad idea. In that it was way too good of an idea. Ray loved it. He actually moaned when he ate the first bite. At this point, Ray had finished his third piece and was sucking chocolate off his fingers. Nate had to shift in his seat and Sara gave him a knowing look, causing him to blush.

"Hey buddy, you have some chocolate..." Ray said, gesturing to Nate's mouth. Nate stuck out his tongue in an attempt to lick it off.

"No other side," Ray said. "Lower... here, let me get it."

Ray reached out and swiped his thumb across the corner of Nate's lips. Nate held his breath as he watched Ray pull away. Watched Ray lick the chocolate off his thumb. Nate readjusted himself for the third time.

***

After an hour of Settlers of Catan, Mick finally had enough of playing nice and decided to leave.

"I've done my time. You can't convince me to do anything else, pretty. If you really want to make the day good for haircut, suck his dick." And then Mick left. 

Nate chose to ignore Mick's comment and instead herded people to Rip's old office. Couches were already set up and Star Wars was ready to go. Stein left partway through the first movie and Jax left at the end. Sara and Amaya made it through the second before also leaving. The party dwindled until just Ray and Nate were left, watching the credits for Return of the Jedi.

"It's so good... every time... it's so good," Ray was muttering, still staring at the screen.

"I still think Indiana Jones is better."

"You take that back!" Ray said, looking mock offended. "On my birthday, no less!"

Nate rolled his eyes, but he was grinning ear to ear. 

"Nothing can beat Harrison Ford in a fedora. Sorry."

Ray's smile softened as he stared at Nate.

"Thank you."

"For what? I just insulted your favorite movies."

Now it was Ray's turn to roll his eyes. "Not for that. For everything today. It was really nice of you to do all this just for me."

"It's not 'just for you.' You're incredible Ray, stop selling yourself short. You deserved this."

Ray is giving Nate that look full of adoration and oh god Nate can't do this.

"So, uh, what did you wish for?" Nate asks, nudging Ray with his elbow.

"Well... one more gift from you, actually."

"Is it science socks? Ugh, I know I should have gotten you science socks."

"Okay, now I have two birthday wishes," Ray said with a grin.

"Jerk," Nate replied, elbowing Ray in the side.

"Actually, what I was hoping for... well, just stop me if I'm reading things wrong."

And with that Ray leaned forward, capturing Nate's lips in a kiss. God, Nate had thought it felt amazing when their fingers brushed. This was amazing. The kiss was electricity. Sparks flew as they fit their lips together, reaching out to wrap their arms around one another. Time passed, who knows how much, before they finally broke apart.

"Wow," Nate said.

"So I guess I read things right," Ray said with a smirk. Nate pulled his arms away so that he could lightly punch Ray's shoulder.

"You're such a jerk."

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk," Ray replied, then blushed. "I mean, if you want."

"Raymond Palmer, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"If you'll have me," Ray replied.

"I thought you'd never ask." And then Nate dove back in for more kissing, not believing how this day had turned out. It was better than he'd ever allowed himself to imagine.

Nate pulled back briefly, breathing against Ray's lips, "Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated! I really have no idea how to write and I don't understand characterization at all. Please help! Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
